Fearless A Different View
by KendraChic712
Summary: Features Harry Potter and Original Character. Takes place in lieu of the 5th book, with a twist and different story. Different plot intermingled with 5th book plot. Dark still, just different story line.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Title: Fearless- A Different View

Characters: Harry Potter, Original Character Emmeline, Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys, Sirius Black, and others eventually.

Description: Takes place in lieu of the 5th book, with a twist and different story. Different plot intermingled with 5th book plot. Dark still, just different story line. Kind of a Mary Sue story but much better….

Rating: For mature readers only…it's a bit full of angst, dark, sex may come into play. Very dark and dramatic.

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters, and my ideas are mine. Everyone and everything else belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is my first, full length fan fiction inspired by one of the best told stories of this generation. Please, PLEASE, give me some feedback, CONSTRUCTIVE, not DESTRUCTIVE, criticism, only. I'd like to hear what you guys think. Any ideas or suggestions as to how I can make this story better, would be greatly appreciated. (For my fellow writers who enjoy critiquing) So, I hope you like it….enjoy!!!!

CHAPTER ONE: THIS IS ME

Looking into the mirror at my delicate frame, I trailed a hand across my bare chest. Bruised and red and sore from the beating I had just endured, I took a deep breath and reminded myself that the pain would be only temporary. …sigh … I ran my fingers through my long, straight, auburn hair… It's getting thinner… I think to myself, and realize that I haven't been in the best of health the past few months. Just looking at my fading tan, and my stomach starting to reveal protruding ribs, my once defined abs now lost and revealed a flat but much too skinny tummy and waist. I notice how much weaker I have become, how much more frail and fragile my body had transformed into. I was still the beautiful, young witch who's modeling career was still ever progressing, whose face was on almost every wizarding publication in the world. Only 16, almost 17, and I had lived and experienced more than any fully fledged adult. I allow my body to sink into the fluffy lounge chair in my room, the throbbing pain of a horrendous headache soon approaching… How much more of this abuse would I have to take…, I wonder, and close my eyes and start to remember the events of the night.

I had just finished a photoshoot for Wild Witches (a popular men's magazine that every teenage wizard or adult male had on nonstop subscription), and I had been foolish enough to think it had been a success. I had prepared all week for it: extra work outs and spa treatments to make sure I was in perfect condition for the shoot. I was to be modeling in a skimpy black bikini, advertising the newest broom called the Silver Fly. I believed I had done well, the photographers and publishers loved me, and were in complete awe of how the pictures turned out. I was even given a special edition Silver Fly. I did great, but apparently, it wasn't enough for Damien.

It never was enough for Damien. Tall, he stood with an air of arrogance, and exceeding confidence. His dark but dreamy good looks made all the ladies swoon, his neatly slick black hair and soulful black eyes, you'd think he was a model, or an Egyptian God. But he was nothing of the sort. Just my unappreciative, never satisfied, manager. He would constantly criticize me, and tell me how I wasn't good enough for the industry. I didn't want to be in the industry period. I wanted to go to a real school, a real wizard academy. To learn and be with teenagers my age. To have a real life.

"But this is your life now Emmeline, modeling. And you can do your studies with the tutor, like you have been doing for the past 5 years," Damien would tell me. I was nothing to him but his doll, to dress up and prance around in front of all his high executive friends, his ticket in to the big time. I tried firing him, but I never really hired him to begin with.

You see, I never got to know my mum or dad. My mum was a gypsy, and fell in love with my father years ago. They didn't marry, but they conceived, a baby girl, me, who they named Emmeline Rosalin-Rose Reanne Black. They lived happy, but it was very short lived. A strong West wind blew through the outskirts of England, and with it took my mother, and left me in the care of my father, Sirius. Soon he'd be thrown into Azkaban, the wizard prison, for the mass killing of many. I was taken from my home and put into the only PureBlood Orphanage, where many kids were put into dark wizarding homes. That's where Damien came in. He saw me, and gravitated to me like a moth to a flame. He saw me as a prized possession, and saw what would be a great career move for himself. Ever since then, I've been forced to do all sorts of things. Be his maid, his plaything, his doll. He controlled me, and everything I did. And if I disobeyed him, or angered him, or just didn't do something to his standards, I became his punching bag. He'd hit me, beat me, pull my hair and throw me to the ground. Especially when he had too many Magic Rum Shots, sometimes he'd beat me to the point of unconciousness. But not for long….

I got showered and dressed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. I slipped into the black, satin mini-dress Damien had hung on the bathroom door for me to wear. I stared at myself in the mirror, bruises not visible but still there. I had swept my hair up into a long but sleek pony on the back of my head. I wore light makeup, with dark eyeliner. I looked good, as usual, and I pondered what Damien had up his sleeve this time. The skimpy black dress he had me wear, showing lots of leg and cleavage, the stiletto heels, I was obviously being dressed this way for a reason. He was going to show me off tonight.

"Emmeline!! Are you dressed yet?! You're going to make us late if you don't get down here, plenty of people are waiting!" I heard Damien's low key voice pound through the air. I grab my wand and my purse, put some vanilla lip gloss on, and head out to the lobby, where I find Damien, dressed in black dress robes, obviously new from a top London designer.

"There you are darling," he strolls over to me , kisses my cheek, and looks me up and down. "You look fabulous."

"Save your sweet talk for another woman, Damien, " I retort and walk out the front doors. There was no use in being civil with him. I knew by the end of the night, his act would be up, and I'd be down on the floor, writhing in pain. Damien's false friendliness was quickly erased with the more natural glare and smirk.

"Just get your ass in the car Emmy, we're going by filthy Muggle transportation this evening to the gala….so act appropriately. Filthy Mudbloods…I can't believe I allowed myself to be dragged into this Mudblood fiasco…. The whole lot of 'em, should be vanquished. Even the half breeds, or half wizards, only the purest of Wizard families should reside here on earth. One day…"

I was a pureblood, but it wasn't something I was proud of. Not when I could be so easily associated with the pricks that purebloods can be. Once we arrived at the gala, I quickly separated myself from Damien, and made my way to a corner of the ballroom, where the crowd wasn't so thick. Many wizards came up and offered conversation. I would reply and be as sincere as possible, but I wasn't interested. Just then, I felt an arm creep around my waist, and hot breath on my neck. Another hand started to make its way up my leg, and into my dress. I caught my breath an turned around to find an already intoxicated Damien, eyes full of dark and impending lust and desire. With added force, he pulled me to the crowded dance floor.

"Dance with me Emmeline. I want the whole room to see that I am the most incredible guy at the gala, and I can only achieve such status with you on my arm. Now dance…."

I pushed him away and tried to walk in the other direction, but his grip tightened on my arm as he yanked me back and up against his chest.

"No!" he grunted, his eyes turning dark, his tone no longer playful, but deadly. He leaned closer into my neck, and whispered in my ear with a false smile plastered on his face.

"Don't make me angry Emmeline Rose, or you'll be in for it tonight. You think your body hurts now, just imagine the pain I'll put you in when we get back to the hotel. Try me…I've been going easy on you. Don't make me hurt you."

I tried not to let the shudder go noticed, but the twinkle in his eye told me he knew he was intimidating me. But I wouldn't let him win. I yanked my arm away from him, and stormed off in the other direction in a hustle. Before I could reach the door, a large crack filled my ears as I felt myself fall into darkness. We Disapparated, and I found myself in Damien's hotel room. I turned to find Damien, his face showing rage and lust both at the same time.

"You made a fool of me tonight, and now you're gonna make it up to me."

I quickly make for the door, but my speed wasn't fast enough. Damien grabbed me by my hair and drug me back to his bed, and threw me on it. He pounced on me, pinning my arms over my head, while kissing my neck and chest. I raised up my leg and with all the force I could muster, swung it up and made contact with his groin. He moaned in pain, and keeled over to the side. I got up from the bed and ran for the door again. He was up , and caught me once again by the hair. I screamed for him to let me go, but his grip was as rough as it had ever been. He tossed me onto the bed once again, and ripped off the thin material of my dress. Holding my arms with one arm, his other started to explore my body, from my neck to my chest, cupping each breast and squeezing it, then trailing down my stomach down between my legs and up, stroking the delicate flesh there.

"Stop! Please don't do this! Please let me go!" I whimpered as my pleas went unheard. I felt my body start to go limp under his control; the more I struggled, the more force he belayed on me. Once his exploration ceased, he motioned and removed his robes, his pants, and stood naked before me.

"Don't do this, please Damien…please. You're not this guy, no matter how evil you are. Don't do this to me." I pleaded one last time, tears brewing in the corner of my eyes. But there was no sympathy in his eyes, just flooding lust and desperation and longing.

"You see my dear," he started as he pushed apart my legs and began to lower himself on to me, my body tensing up, "you are everything I could want in a woman. And you belong to me, and only me. You will always be mine, and you will never leave me, or else I will find you, and kill you. This is what the Dark Lord wants for us...you will be my queen, and you will help in the purification of the wizarding world. We will do his bidding, but right now, you will do mine. This is where it all starts…" he finished as he thrust his hardness into my reluctant region. Fast were the thrusts, each hard and painful. I cried out in pain as he pushed himself to exceed my limits, and he bit my shoulder and pulled at my long, silky hair. It seemed to last forever before I felt his body twitch and shudder as he came inside me. His body went rigid and still, and he laid on me for a minute, before getting up and leaving the room. I laid there, my body recovering from the abuse and damage wrought upon it. I felt sore and tenderness all over. I was in shock, I just got raped. …How could this happen to me?…I think to myself.

I slowly remove myself from the bed, and gather the remaining pieces of my clothes from the floor. As I approach the hallway, I look each way to make sure Damien isn't any where in sight. I run to my room, and double lock the door, even though it would be no good, magic can unlock doors. I stand in the shower for what seems like eternity, trying to scrub off the dirtiness on my body, rubbing my delicate skin raw of the germs acquired from Damien. I couldn't seem to get clean, I felt so dirty, so used. I stood in front of the mirror, and looked at my naked self. My eyes no longer held that confident, innocent friendly gaze it once had. My blue eyes no longer were full of innocence, my innocence was now gone. By auburn tresses were thin and dull, it seemed like the color was fading into a darker shade of reddish black, losing its brightness, luster, and appeal. My body was weaker than normal, my legs shaky, my breath raspy. I see the razor blade sitting on the sink, inviting, and mysterious. I grab it and sit in the corner on the floor of the bathroom, and I think of all the pain and suffering I've been the target of. The victim of this never-ending game of torment. I had no family, no friends…I was just an image. An image with no life, or soul. With my right hand I let the razor graze and pierce the thin flesh of my left wrist. A slight pain, but a little guilty pleasure as I felt the blood trickle down my arm. Relief, temporary relief of the pain. I switched the blade from one hand to the other, and cut my other wrist. The blood flowed down my arm. I sat there for a long time, and I started to feel my head get light, and I felt a coldness start to drizzle down my spine…. "Is this the end…?" I could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

-1CHAPTER TWO: MEET THE FAMILY

Grimmauld Place, dark and dusty bedroom. Voices could be heard….

"Harry! We're sorry, but we couldn't tell you what was going on. Dumbledore made us promise, he said it would compromise the Order in its entirety!" Hermione tried to explain to her furious friend. "Honest! We wanted to tell you, especially after we heard you got attacked by those dementors! I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so glad that you're okay though…oohh!!!" she wailed as she through her arms around him even though he was angry.

Ron stood back and looked down at the ground. "Ya mate, we're very sorry. I know you must've been going crazy with no news of what's been going on. But honestly though, we haven't got much a clue either, the adults are the only ones allowed at the meetings, and none of us know what's been going on….Hermione, let the man breathe!" he said and pulled her off his best friend.

Harry was not in the least happy, but he wasn't angry anymore. It was out of his friends hands, and at least he wasn't with the Dursley's anymore. "So what do you guys know? You must know at least a little?" Harry sat down on the bed and began unpacking his things.

Hermione sat beside him, while Ron pulled up a chair. "Well, You-Know-Who is back obviously. This is Sirius's parent's old home, and he offered it to be headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it was started up about 16 years ago by Dumbledore, when You-Know-Who first came to power," Ron started," and my parents and your parents and the Longbottoms and Sirius and Lupin and Mad-Eye were in it as the original crew, with several others. They all joined forces to fight against You-Know-Who. And now that he's back, Dumbledore called the Order back together to reform, and there are some new people in it.

"I want to join!" Harry stood up eagerly, but Hermione pulled him back down.

"You can't Harry! You have to be of age, at least 17 and out of school. Trust me, we've tried everything to be more involved. But the only useful thing we've been able to do is the restoration of this house….Mrs. Weasley has all us kids on cleaning duty. Raiding all the hum-dingers, and boggarts, and enchanted beetles. Its very tedious work…"

"Sounds thrilling…" Harry uttered sarcastically.

"That's not all the fun stuff going around here Harry!" said two voices simultaneously and coming as if out of know where. In that instant there were two distinct 'pops' and the two elder Weasley twins, Fred and George, immerged from thin air.

"We thought we heard your smarty pants tone," said George, who threw an arm around Harry's shoulder roughly.

"Yea, and its not that bad here either. There are loads of interesting things going 'round here mate. People coming in and out, the hustle and bustle, the TOP secret agendas and the ever important meetings…our extendable ears have been very handy. "

Harry gave a sideways glance at Fred.

"Extendable Ears, an invention part of our Weasley Wizard Wheezes, we've been concocting many different fun gadgets and jokes and pranks and memorabilia. Its going to be a hit Harry, really, we've got loads of original creations. And thanks to you buddy, we have enough money to go ahead with our business. Not now, but soon. Anyway, our extendable ears have been helping us listen to what's been going on inside the meetings," Fred smirked.

"..and they're really dangerous…and reckless, Fred!!" Hermione pointed out, and went slightly red in the face. "Some of your creations are very unsafe…"

"….which is why you use it at your own risk of course."

"….and sign the waiver….." George laughed. So did the rest. Hermione was less than amused. There was a knock at the door, and in came the youngest of the Weasley clan, Ginny. "Dinner's ready, mum wants you all to come down now….hello Harry,'" she said as she turned around and marched downstairs, Hermione following right behind.

As the bunch made their way down to the dining room, they passed a door which was slightly ajar, and heard male voices coming from it there.

"You know the duties of which I ask Shacklebolt, now go, and fast. Much time has been wasted already. Now what's the news on Severus?"

"Severus should be here in less than an hour," Lupin quickly replied. Sirius perked up at the notion.

"Really? Does he have what he was sent to get?" Black asked in anticipation.

"Calm down Sirius, I know how much you've been looking forward to this day. But don't get your hopes up so soon, we don't know if he's got what he went for," Lupin stressed.

" But you have to remember that retrieving her is a big deal. We're not bringing her here just so you and your long lost daughter can be reunited, but we're bringing here her because she needs protection. And we've gotten word that she's a key player in the uprising of Voldemort. So, this is a much bigger situation that cannot be taken lightly. You also need to forewarn the kids, especially Harry. You've kept Emmeline a secret for a long time, and you need to at least give warning. Do it tonight, before she arrives with Snape, Sirius," said Lupin in a serious demeanor.

"I will, at dinner," promised Sirius.

The conversations were all various at the table. The twins joked and boasted about their new products to Tonks, who was just as interested and laughed with them. Tonks was the youngest member of the Order, and a Metamorphagus. Pretty, and talented, wise beyond her years, Tonks was very handy for the Order, and was also a distant cousin of Sirius.

Ginny and Hermione chatted animatedly with Mrs. Weasley, about their hair and all that girly stuff girls like to talk about.

Shacklebolt, Remus, and Mr. Weasley talked in whispers about rumors circulating about Voldemort.

"He's definitely looking to recruit the Giants, and the lepers of the India company. Apparently there's been word that he's got this big plan, a massive weapon of some sort, to convince many wizards and magical creatures to join his side.. No one knows what it is, we can't put our finger on it," Kingsley mentioned.

Harry and Ron talked to Sirius about the mischievous things he did back in his Hogwarts days. "Once, your dad and I tied up Snivellus, I mean Snape, and threw him into the river with the mer-people. It was fun watching his greasy haired self flail in the water….priceless. Then your mum, Harry, came to his rescue. Flung him out of the water, and pumped the water from his lungs. He wasn't at all grateful, but your mum didn't care. That's just the way she was. James, definitely felt the full repercussions of our actions. He was in love with your mum, and she was disgusted by what we had done. It's a wonderful story as to how they finally got together, how she finally came around…." BOOM! All chatter ceased immediately, as the door to the dining room burst open. Snape waltzed through the door.

"She's here, I'll be off now," he sneered toward Harry and Sirius, then reeled out of Grimmauld place. The kids looked at one another in confusion.

"Who's here?" asked George. The adults all looked to Sirius, and the kids then followed.

Sirius arose from his chair, and cleared his throat.

"My daughter, Emmeline Rosalin-Rose Reanne Black. I'm sorry its been a secret, but since I've been in Azkaban, I've never really had a chance to be a part of her life. And, she's coming here, to go to Hogwarts, and be under our protection. She's….well, that's all you need to know. I'm hoping that you guys will be nice and give her a friendly welcome. Its vital that she makes it here. And I want this to be a fresh start, this will be her home, and her new extended family. She's been through a lot already."

"Wait wait hold on a minute….are you talking about Emmy Rose?" Fred said in an enthused voice. With a smile, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture from his wallet, a picture of a red-head in pink lingerie and pumps, in a provocative pose. "Is this her?"

"Yea….that's my daughter."

"Fred!! How dare you have such an….indecent photo of a girl!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at the twin.

"Hey! That's my daughter you're talking about! Watch it!" Sirius retorted defensively, offended by her tone.

Mrs.Weasley flushed. "Well what kind of girl would degraded herself and let herself be a piece of meat for men? I mean really Sirius, can't she do something better with her talent?"

"ENOUGH, MOLLY!!!! That's enough! She had no say in how her life has played out," he yelled, now angry.

"Okay you two settle down, maybe we should bring her in, so everyone can meet her," Arthur offered, and stood up to walk to the room Emmeline presided in.


	3. Chapter 3

-1CHAPTER THREE: EMMELINE BLACK

Harry looked up to see the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. The twins and Ron thought the exact same, as all the boys felt all the blood rush down to their private area. Harry immediately felt the heat rise in his face, he was flustered. She was gorgeous. Her dark auburn hair was wet and slightly curled at the tips, grazing her lower back. It was apparent that it had been raining, because she was soaked from head to toe. Her makeup was running, but her blue eyes glistened with a light he'd never seen before. She had the face of an angel, an exquisite mouth, lips that looked sweeter than honey. Her body was rockin…curves in all the right places. Fully developed in her breasts, nice ass. Sexy long legs for her slim but petite figure. Couldn't be taller than 5'5, but her legs were fit and sexy, and went on for miles it seemed.

"Wh..whoo..who are you people?! What am I doing here?! What do you want from me?!" Emmeline screamed and tried to push her way through to the front door. Remus grabbed her, gently, and made her sit in a chair at the end of the table.

Everyone remained silent. Emmeline stood up.

"Why have you brought me here? What do you people want from me?"

Sirius walked into the dining room, and looked at his daughter, for the first time, in over 10 years. Emmeline's jaw dropped in surprise. There stood her father, the only family she had in the world. In the flesh.

"We brought you here, and I wanted to see you again, honey…"Sirius said softly, a small, hopefully smile played on his face. Pride already filling his heart for his daughter, happiness shining in his eyes.

"Honey…honey?!" she whispered in bewilderment. "How…in the world….can you have the NERVE to call me honey?" Emmeline gritted through her teeth, anger seething from her being.

"I missed you, and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. But I'm here now, and I want to make this work. I want my daughter back in my life…" he pleaded.

"…you can't just have a daughter whenever its convenient for you, Sirius! Do you think that you can just waltz right into my life like nothing has happened, like no time has passed at all? Like 14 years of my life wasn't spent alone, without a mum or a dad, being transferred from house to house from pureblood family to family, seeing evil and dark things a girl my age should never see! Being taken in by a possessive manipulative fame seeker, who pranced me around like a piece of meat, letting men grope me and abuse me, getting RAPED, and losing all hope and trust in people?!!!!"

Some people made slight movements to get up from their seats, but Sirius shook his head slightly, and the group settled back in their seats.

"Do you know what its like to live in constant fear for your life, praying that death would come and take me away because I couldn't stand living in this cruel world? Losing every bit of faith and trust and love for people because I was robbed of all my innocence? All of which would have and could have been prevented if my father or mother had been a part of my life, even in the smallest sense? You expect me to just forget all that has happened to me, and to just forgive you?!"

Sirius let a tear fall, he had no idea the kind of life his daughter had been living. And she had been raped. "I will kill every bastard who ever hurt you or touched you myself, Emmy, I swear it!" "And go back to Azkaban? What good will that do? It's a little too late to come off all paternal towards me don't you think?" she gritted through her teeth.

Sirius walked over to his daughter, this young, beautiful woman. He kneeled in front of her, and took her hands in his. "You are my daughter, my flesh and blood, my everything. Whether you want to be or not, this is how it will always be. I am your father, and I've loved you ever since the day you were born. I know I can't go back and relive those years over, nor can I gain the time I lost back. But I know that I could not go another day in this life without you in it. I love you my dear, and I'm so sorry. I beg of your forgiveness, and I promise to never let any harm come to you. Ever again." He kissed her hands and gazed up at his daughter, searching, hoping, for any sign of remorse.

"You've been out of Azkaban for nearly two years now Sirius. You've kept in constant contact with Harry Potter, your Godson, this I know because I read the papers. And I would always ask myself, why could he be a part of Harry Potter's life, but not his own daughter's? I could never understand, and that hurt the most. We could've been already close, and could've been talking for the past 2 years!!! But now, all of a sudden, you want to play house?" Emmy let her tears start to fall, and she freed her hands from his.

"It just wasn't the right time, for me. I was still in hiding, and the Ministry was keeping a close eye on communications with the people they knew I'd want to reach. I couldn't reach you, unless I wanted to get caught and put back in Azkaban. But I'm here now, and I want to make this work. We are all each other has. Give it a chance, don't leave…"

Emmeline glanced around the room; everyone's attention was focused on her and Sirius. She suddenly felt uneasy, she could feel the bile rising in her throat. "I'm just not ready to handle all of this, I'm so confused. I don't know what to think," she let herself sink back in to the dining chair.

Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Let me fix you a plate, dear. You must be hungry…here's some butter beer, to warm those cold bones of yours."

The table remained silent, and everyone ate their food in peace. Once in a while, someone would look up and stare at Emmeline, then would quickly go back to eating. Dinner was soon finished, and one by one, everyone left the table.

"Emmeline, all the kids are sharing the big room at the top of the stairs. Girls on one side, the boys on the other. But if you don't feel comfortable yet to be around the others, I can clean out the hall broom closet. Its pretty big, and you're small enough that there'd be plenty of room for you," Mrs. Weasley volunteered.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but that won't be necessary. I can room with the others, just as long as they can respect my privacy. " '

They will, I'll make sure of it," said the mum, and she walked her upstairs. Mrs. Weasley opened the door to the kids room, and the chatter came to an end. "Well, you all know Emmeline, so, make her feel welcome.," she directed to her children, "and here are your sheets and blanket and pillow, dear. Don't stay up too late. Goodnight."

Emmeline went to the loo and came back in her pjs, silk black boy shorts and a silky black spaghetti strap top. The boys all ogled at her, the familiar warmth rising once again in their trousers, the girls glanced at her, just a tinge of envy flowed as they wished they could look like her.

Emmeline brushed out her long, now dry, hair, and let it hang loosely to the side. Hermione decided to be the guinea pig of the group. She walked over to Emmeline's make-shift bed on the floor in the far corner of the room. She plopped down on the blanket.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. You and I will be going to school together." She put out her hand. Emmeline shook it.

"I'm Emmeline, as you already know. I can't wait to go to school! Have you read Hogwarts, A History? Its fantastic, I'm so anxious about going there."

Hermione's face lit up, this girl actually read Hogwarts A History! "You and I are going to be very good friends." Soon Ginny came and joined the conversation.

"So you've modeled all over the world?"

"Do you know famous wizards and witches?"

"Have you ever been in a movie?"

"Do you know Reginald Vickor, the most eligible bachelor/model?"

"Do you have the most fabulous clothes on Earth?"

The girls all discussed everything from fashion, to hot famous guys, to love, and hair and nails. The guys across the room decided it was their time to introduce themselves, and get some quality time in with the new babe.

"Hey baby sis, are you gonna introduce your two handsome twin brothers to the nice lady?" George hinted to Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Emmy, this is George and Fred. They attend Hogwarts too, and are quite the jokesters. They're older than myself and Ron."

"We've also inherited the good looks in the family, unlike the rest," Fred joked and winked at Emmeline.

"And this is Ron, he's okay if you stay on his good side. Isn't the best Quidditch player," Ron's face flushes red, "but he's nice. I think he secretly likes Hermione….ouch! Ron!" Ginny moaned in pain as Ron kicked her in the shin.

"An….d…."

"….I'm Harry Potter. The illegitimate godson," he laughed and shook her hand as well. Emmeline felt suddenly warm in her face as she shook Harry's hand. An inviting, delicious heat doused over her body, and she looked up into his bright green eyes.

"Hi…."she stammered shyly. Harry smiled. It took them a while to separate hands, and the others noticed. But Fred wouldn't let this connection stay for too long.

"SO….did you really get raped?" Fred said while the others looked at him in amazement. "Fred!! That is totally inappropriate!" Hermione yelled at the offending twin. "Sorry Emmeline, you don't have to answer that."

There was an awkward silence.

Emmeline took a breath, but she wasn't angry.

"Its okay Hermione, I don't mind. Its my life and I can't ignore the things I've been through…yes, I've been raped. And abused, and beaten to the point of unconsciousness. That's why I have such a hard time trusting people, and why I was so scared to be here. When you see the things I've seen, or experienced the things I've experienced…you tend to close yourself off. I know I'm famous, but the more fame you have, the more like an outsider you feel. I've never felt more alone…" she trailed off.

No one knew what to say, they just looked at this girl, a girl who'd been through so much, too soon. Harry could sympathize with her. He knew what it felt like to be an outcast. To be known around the world, and feel like no one understood you, and like you were completely alone. Harry felt a pang of pain in his heart. He would do everything in his power to make sure Sirius's daughter felt like a part of the group.

"Well, how bout we get some sleep, we've got a lot going on tomorrow.? And, its been a hectic day already…" Hermione suggested. The others agreed.

"Goodnight everyone."


	4. Chapter 4

-1CHAPTER FOUR: WELCOME TO HOGWARTS

"Come on, Em, you can do so much better than that!" George howled as she tried to pin him down. The others watched on in amusement. She went for his legs, but he grabbed her around the waist in an effortless motion. He gently threw her on the ground and covered her with his body. "ONE, TWO,THREE!!" Fred counted, and George was declared the victor.

"No fair, you're like, three times my size," Emmeline said in her defensive.

Ron agreed, "True, but you really got to get tougher, and stronger, that way, no one can mess with you."

Emmeline sighed, "I know…I know…."

Mrs. Weasley then came through the door. "Alright children, its time to go off to the Hogwarts Express!! Come now, come, come."

Emmeline looked nervous.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he followed her out the door, luggage in hand.

"I'm fine. Just, a little nervous, I've never been to a real school before. And everyone is going to know me. I'm just worried what everyone will think of me."

"Don't worry. Everyone will love you. And even if they don't, you've got me, and Hermione, and all the Weasleys. You'll be fine."

"Let's hope so."

After everyone said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye, the gang climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, to start the new school year. As Emmeline was about to enter the cabin where her friends were, she heard someone whistling at her. She turned around to see a very sexy, tall, blonde boy, who was accompanied by two big oafs. He strutted over to her, his over-confidence exuding from his aura.

"You're that famous model Emmy Rose, or something, aren't you? My father told me that I should be expecting to see you. You know, he's really up there in the Ministry. There's no news that he doesn't know first. I'm Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure…" he said as he took her hand and kissed it suavely.

Emmeline smiled. He was cute… "I'm Emmeline. But everyone calls me Emmy, or Rosalin, or Reanne, or Emry," she laughed and raised her brow in a flirty manner, "I have many a name. But you can call me what you want. I'm new here, I can only hope you won't be a problem." It was Draco's time to smile in a flirty manner.

"I think I'll call you Duchess. Because you are simply that…royalty. And if you're going to be in my company, you're for sure going to be treated like royalty. So…where are you sitting?" Emmeline didn't know what to say. Should she tell him, this boy she just met, where he could find her? And, why did he want to know? She decided there was no harm in him knowing.

"I'm in cabin number 7." Draco's smile turned into a look of disgust.

"Cabin 7 is in the Gryffindor section. Who's in your cabin? Whatever you do, don't tell me you're sitting with that pretty boy Potter and the mud blood-loving redheads. Or that smart-nosed bushy haired kiss ass girl."

"If you mean, am I sitting with Harry Potter, the Weasley's, and Hermione Granger? Then, you are correct. That's exactly where I'm sitting. Is that a problem?" her tone lost its friendliness.

"I feel sorry for you. But I guess you don't know any better. I can let this little flaw slide, considering you are who you are. But I'm almost positive your friendship with them will be short-lived. You'll find that if you associate yourself amongst the right people, that you'll be a step ahead than everyone else. Keep up with that riff raff, and you'll see that this year will be harder for you than it needs to be."

She rolled her eyes. "I know what people are the right people to hang out with, thank you." "Sure. Just remember, there's always a spot for you by my side if you want to know what it's like to have the finer things in life. I'll see you around, Duchess," Draco said as he and his groupies walked off towards the Slytherin section. He gave her a wink, and a sly smirk.

"What took you so long? I mean, I know girls take a long time to change clothes, but you took almost an hour!" Ron directed to Emmeline as she walked into their cabin, dressed in her new school clothes.

"Man! No girl has ever looked as good as you in a skirt and button shirt and tie," commented Fred. "I didn't know the school skirts were made that short for girls," George retorted, as her eyed her bare legs, stopping when he reached the hem of her skirt, which ended abruptly higher than mid-thigh. Emmeline just laughed. "I got distracted. Someone stopped me and wanted to introduce himself," she replied, trying to be as discreet as possible. That only peeked her friends interest.

"And whom would that be?" asked Ginny.

"Some guy named Draco something. Blonde, overly confident. You know him?" she asked, knowing that the answer wouldn't be a good one.

"Know him?! Are you kidding?? Malfoy is like, Harry's arch nemesis. His worst enemy. Malfoy has it in for Harry, and anyone associated with him. His father is a Death Eater. A dark wizard, follower of You-Know-Who. I bet if he knows that you are friends with Harry and us, he won't want to talk to you anymore," Ron informed her.

"I don't think that's the case Ron," she pointed out, "I told him that you all were my friends, and he didn't seem to have a problem with it. Didn't even care. Just told me I'd eventually learn who is worth being friends with."

"He's a git."

"If you say so.."

"We know so, trust me," warned Ron. The others nodded.

Emmeline sighed. This was going to be much more difficult then she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

-1CHAPTER FIVE: THE SORTING HAT

"Now that all the First Years have been sorted, it's time to introduce a newcomer who will be in the Fifth Year class. She'll have to come up and be sorted as well," Dumbledore started, as the sorting came to an end. "I hope you all will give her a warm and kind welcome, Emmeline Black, please come up to the podium, so our Sorting Hat can put you in your proper house."

Everyone looked toward the Gryffindor table, and easily noticed the new face at the table. Great…more attention… Emmeline thought to herself, as she grudgingly stood up and made her way to the front. She was hoping for a more, reclusive, way into the school, but yet again she managed to get exposed to the public. She heard a few cat calls and whistles coming from behind her, but she didn't let it phase her. She just wanted to get sorted, and be done with it. She hoped she'd be put into Gryffindor, with the rest of her friends. She glanced back over her shoulder, and gave a weak smile. Her eyes locked on Harry's green ones, and he gave her a smile of comfort.

Suddenly, she felt like she could breathe again, and sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore. Dmbledore looked down at her, and smiled affectionately. Growing a little more comfortable, she closed her eyes and shut out the rest of the world as she felt the Sorting Hat fall gently on her head. Then, silence fell all around her. Moments later, she finally heard the sing-song voice of the Hat: "Oooh a model sitting here,

Where to put her, where my dear?

Gryffindor with all her friends?

Ravenclaw until the end?

Hufflepuff would suit her well,

But Slytherin does ring a bell.

I'm conflicted, for once now,

Where will she go? For I see how.

She will do great, do many things,

But of which house, good things would bring,

Her much success, more fame, and love.

This house should be way up and above.

The time is ticking away and fast,

Where do I place her, where will she last?

Her strength and beauty decide wherein,

She will be perfect, forever, SLYTHERIN!"

There was an uproar of cheers and sneers. Chaos flooded the tables as it was announced that she was placed in Slytherin. Triumphant smiles were adorned by the Slytherin students, as the other houses booed and Gryffindors demanded a new sort to be done.

"That's enough!! That'll be enough commotion!! The Sorting Hat has said his piece and Emmeline will now join her fellow Slytherin peers. I must say myself I am quite surprised, but remember, the Hat sees things that we do not. He saw something in her that put her in Slytherin, therefore, who are we to argue? I trust the judgment of the Hat, and this is as it will be done. Now…everyone, tuck in! Enjoy the feast!" And with that Dumbledore sat amongst the other faculty and began eating.

Emmeline's face flushed red; she had heard so many bad things about the Slytherin house, and had no idea how this would affect her friendships with her mates. Maybe the Hat saw something dark, or evil in her, and reasoned she would fit more in with Slythern.

No…she wasn't evil. She hated the Dark Lord. Her heart sank in despair as she hoped that nothing bad would come from this. Instantly, she told herself the first thing she had to do was inform her father, Sirius. He would rationalize all of this. Emmeline was shaken out of her thoughts as Hermione , Harry, and Ron, ran up to her.

"Slytherin?! This can't be right! Maybe if you talk to Dumbledore.."Hermione pleaded.

"No," Emmeline breathed, realizing defeat, "there's no overruling the Hat. Besides, I don't wanna make a fuss over it. It happened, and now I have to live with that decision. We can still be friends right? I can still eat with you guys…. can't I?" Her face was hopeful, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione just glanced at each other.

"Well," Hermione started, not looking directly at Emmy, "technically we're supposed to dine and stick with our own houses." Ron and Harry glared at her…"…but we can still be friends of course. And I don't see why you can't eat with us. I'm just not sure of the rules regarding inter-house visits. Like, I'm not sure if your allowed in the Gryffindor tower, or up in our dormitories. So we'll have to hang out on the school grounds…and we'll still see each other during classes. We do have those together, ya know?" Hermione said with a shrug.

Emmeline frowned.

"Don't worry Em, it won't be so bad," Harry said optimistically, though deep down he knew the situation stunk. "We'll always be around, here for you, whenever you need us."

"Ya!" Ron piped in. "And it'll be cool to say we're friends with a Slytherin. Now we've got someone on the inside. You can give us all the dirt.."

"I guess…but I'm still nervous." Emmy bit her lip and played with her fingers. "I just hope it won't be that bad."

Emmeline parted from her friends after dinner and made her way to the Slytherin Dungeon, where the dorms were. The hallway leading up to the Slytherin house was a downward-spiral one, and it went on and on and got darker and darker. Emmeline pulled out her wand, whispered "lumos" and followed the light until she reached the painting which was the door to the Dungeon. It was a huge painting, of an evil looking wizard dressed in armor and holding a black and silver sword with a snake engraved on the hilt. The snake had emerald jewels for eyes that glowed when someone came near. She reached the painting, and immediately, the wizard went to attention.

"Speak your pass…" he demanded and pointed the sword directly at Emmy, as if he was about to come through the frame and pierce her. She realized she didn't know it, but as if out of no where, a deep and familiar voice came from behind her.

"Famil du puro infiril," Draco stated, and the wizard went back to rest and the picture swung open.

"Thanks," was all she could offer him, and they walked into the portrait hole, and into the Slytherin common room.

"No problem Duchess," Draco replied, and put his hand on her back to lead her to the large black fluffy sofa chairs, motioning for her to sit on the side next to him. She did. No one was in the common room, everyone was already in bed, she assumed. "I knew you'd be in Slytherin," he stated, and leaned back into the chair, taking in a deep breath, satisfaction graced his face.

"Its where all the best wizards and witches belong, and I knew you'd belong here. You are one in a million."

"I'm flattered," Emmy said coyly. "Interesting password…to get into the house."

"It means, 'infinite family of the purest', purebloods, the best kind to be. It's a dead language, ancient beyond ancient dead wizarding phrase, a language that only the high priests and most royal could speak ages ago. The wizard in the portrait, was from that era. Which is why the password is what it is. Do you understand now why you may have been sorted into this specific house? Because you're of the purest of the pure in the wizarding families, that's why. There's only a select few of us…." Emmeline sighed, "…interesting."

Draco leaned back in the sofa, eyes looking Emmeline up and down, then resting on her face. "So, what brings you here to Hogwarts? I hear you're the long lost daughter of Sirius Black. Must be interesting to have a parent that most of all the wizarding world hates and fears."

Emmeline sighed, "is that your way of starting conversation? Cause your choice in topic is rather dull, and I'd much rather not talk about it. Unless the subject of who's father is more loathed than the other is appealing to you. In which case I must ask, how is your father liking Azkaban? Must be interesting having a parent who's completely devoted to the most sinister Dark Lord of the wizarding world. How is it being in a family that supports Voldemort?" she shot back. No friendliness was in her tone.

Draco lowered his head. "I guess that's fair. My answer to that would normally be something crude and sarcastic, but it's a just question. Its not by choice that I'm in the family I am in, and that they support who they do. I was born into this family, and now I live with the choices they make. I know you've probably heard some nasty things about me, from people like the Weasleys and that Potter punk. But they haven't a clue as to what its like to be me, to live my life. I'm very intimidated by my father, he's a powerful with major influence. To fail him and not be the son he'd like me to be would be heresy. I'd be a fool to go against his wishes. So, I treat him good and be the good son he expects me to be, and he'll do good by me. I'm no supporter of You-Know-Who, but that's the blood that flows through my veins. Let's just say, I'm destined to follow in my father's footsteps. I don't have much of a choice. So there!" he said angrily.

Emmeline was taken aback. She had been wrong about Malfoy since the beginning. And so had her friends. She took his hand in hers, and gave it a small, comforting, squeeze. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I was wrong about you. The impression I had gotten of you, I guess was mostly influenced by my friends."

"Ya, well I still hate Potter, no matter what. And the Weasley's. And the mud blood."

Sighing, Emmeline shook her head. "I guess you're entitled to your own opinion. I can't force you to like them, but they are good people."

"They're weak. They have no backbone, and don't know whats good for the wizarding world."

"So you believe that only the pureblood families are the supreme beings of the wizarding world. And you agree with the purification process, ridding the world of all the half-breeds and non pureblood families?" Emmeline questioned, starting to feel anger rising.

"No, I didn't say that. But I do think there should be certain privileges for the pure families. We're the better of the sorts. And that's my opinion, so accept it, or don't," he said, unapologetically. "Fine, if that's the way you feel…Well, I'm off to bed now, thanks for the small talk, Draco." "No problem Duchess," Malfoy smirked at her and walked her to the entrance of the girls' dorms.

"In the event you get lonely, and want a snuggle buddy, you can find me up there," he motioned to the boys' entrance, "and I'm in the last room at the very top. I've got my own, private room, with a spectacular view. Maybe you should come by, and see it, personally…"

Emmeline smiled back. "Maybe…."


	6. Chapter 6

-1CHAPTER SIX: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

"What is SHE doing here? She'll never make it at this school. Or in this house!" a fifth year from Slytherin sneered to another girl. "What a joke!"

Emmeline ignored the comment. She wasn't at all intimidated, or offended by the girl. She didn't want to be in Slytherin as much a they didn't want her there. Well, the girls didn't want her there. The guys however, couldn't think of enough ways to get her attention. Always staring at her, or "accidently" bumping into her, or leaving her little notes of compliments in her books or her satchel. Or sending her little gifts to her dorm…they loved her. But, in a guy way. They only wanted her for one thing, could care less about what she had to say. As long as she kept wearing those skirts…

The first day went as well as could be expected. Emmeline dressed into her school robes, and hurriedly made her way to the dining hall. Draco noticed her walk in, and motioned for her to take a seat next to him and his clowns. But she heard her name being called from the Gryffindor table.

"Yo, Emmy! Come on, we saved you a seat!" beckoned Fred. So she made her choice and went to sit with the Weasley's.

"I know you weren't about to go sit with Malfoy. That's the last thing you want to do," George warned.

"I know that, I'm sitting here aren't I? Maybe you guys are wrong about him though, he's been considerate of me since I've been here," Emmeline defended, only half-heartedly.

Fred rolled his eyes, "So naïve…"

Just then they were accompanied by Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Who's naïve?" asked Hermione.

"Emmy is," George said, "she claims that Malfoy isn't half as bad as we make him to be." Ron made a sound of disgust, and looked at Emmy as if she had just grown a third eye.

"You bump your head or something Em? Cause its Malfoy we're talking about…no one here is over-exaggerating just how terrible he is. Listen to us, he's bad news. We've known him and gone to school with him for going on five years now, we know how he is. Just, stay away from him. Seriously," Ron advised.

Emmeline narrowed her eyes, "No, you listen to me. Nobody, tells me who I can and can't associate with. Sure, you guys have gone to school with him for years, but have you all sat down and actually got to know the guy? I know it's a bit of a stretch, and he can come off as a dill hole, but maybe you should try talking to him before you cast such judgment on him. It isn't fair to him." She rose from the table. "I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore…I'm gonna go find my first class, see ya."

The group sat in bewilderment. They couldn't believe one of their own, would ever stick up for Malfoy. Harry was especially dumbfounded. Malfoy was his enemy…how could she sit there and defend him? Hermione put her hand atop Harry's shoulder.

"Its time to go to class, we'll talk to her then. Come on!"

First class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"Now, fifth year Transfiguration is more complex, more difficult, and requires absolute concentration and technique. You'll need to practice every night, and make sure you keep up with all the assignments given. There will be no room for error; we've got the basics and foundations down. Now its time to learn the stuff you'll need to know to be fully prepared, knowledge that you will take with you once you leave this school, and apply it all to real world scenarios. Lets begin."

Ron and Harry sat at a table behind Hermione and Emmeline. Harry couldn't help but stare at Emmeline, her hair, long and down, looking soft and shiny. He lowered his gaze and let his mind wander about her long, bare legs, legs he stared at and wondered about how soft and silky they'd be to touch….

"Mr. Potter!!! Are you giving me your full attention?!" McGonagall shouted. Harry snapped out of his reverie.

"Yes…er…sorry.. What was that Professor?" he shook himself alert and sat up in his chair. The class giggled as they noticed a piece of parchment was stuck on his cheek. Flushing red, Harry wiped it off, and looked at his now impatient and irritated teacher.

"Mr. Potter, I asked you to demonstrate the proper way of turning that box into a book! This should be easy considering we covered this last term! Now, go on, and I want full directions, as if I was just learning how to do it myself. Go on, up, in front of the class."

Harry moved from his seat and walked up to the front of the class, box in hand, wand in the other. He felt everyone's focus on him, and was well aware that Emmeline was watching him. He instantly began to feel nervous. He'd done this a million times before, but Emmeline was never there, watching him. He couldn't screw up, he'd feel like a fool if he did. He tossed the box in front of him, pointed his wand at it and whispered a levitation spell. He watched as the box hung in mid air, slightly swiveling back and forth, but remaining in place. "Chanresco!" he ordered, and the box instantly flipped itself and with a poof! turned into a black, leather bound book. Applause rang out amongst the class, and the Professor looked pleased.

"Yes! Very good Potter, very well done!! Back to your seat, 20 points for Gryffindor," she awarded her own house. Cheers rang out amongst the Gryffindor students, and they patted Harry on his back as he made his way along the path back to his seat.

"Lets see if we can do a much tougher spell, one that we haven't practiced or discussed, but you've all read about it in your spell books briefly. Lets try, the temporary chameleon spell. If you can do it correctly, you can transform yourself into anything, or anyone's image for a brief minute. The more experienced you are at it, the longer the image can hold for. Hmm….who should demonstrate this difficult task for the class? How about…Emmeline? Come dear, come on up," Professor McGonagall ordered.

Emmeline waltzed up to the front of the classroom. As she went to take her place next to the podium, a Slytherin girl whispered an enchantment that bound Emmeline's feet together and sent her flying into the tall bookshelf. She screamed, and some people gasped in shock as the loud crash rung out about the room. Emmeline hit the bookshelf with her back, landing on her wand and snapping it into two. The bookshelf rattled, and the contents it carried; jars and heavy books and sharp tools and objects all started to come crashing down. Emmeline flinched in fright, and held her arms up above her head, hands spread out as if to catch the falling objects. Before the falling pieces could hit her, everything froze, mid-fall. The classroom went silent as they saw what had just occurred. Emmeline was on the floor, hands above her head, controlling the objects, locked and frozen in midair as if she was sending power from her hands to the objects. Well, actually, she was controlling them, for as she realized that hadn't landed or hit her, she stood up, one hand in front of her, pointing in the direction of the objects above, and walked backwards slowly, her concentration never ceasing. She was in awe herself, she couldn't believe she had the power to make things levitate, by her own hand, with no wand. Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind her, a look of utter amazement on her face. Emmeline lost her focus and concentration, and unconsciously pulled her hand back to her side. Everything fell instantly to the floor, the once subdued objects that had been hanging in midair, fell with a loud smash on the ground. Emmeline looked around the classroom. Many students had looks of excitement, and looked impressed, amazed. Others had looks of fright…

"How did you do that?" Neville, who was in the front row, asked aloud.

"She's evil!" one girl from Gryffindor yelled out in fright, "she's like, an incarnate of You-Know-Who!!"

"Don't be such an ignorant," Hermione retorted, and the offending girl glared at her. "She's not evil, she's just…well, she's just….um…..Professor McGonagall?"

Professor McGonagall motioned for Emmeline to take her seat.

"Do you understand what you just did, Ms. Black?" she asked.

Emmeline shook her head. "No ma'am, I have no idea. I was just scared, I didn't want to get hit by any of those things, and I just, well, I don't know. I just kind of hoped they wouldn't fall on me." She looked around and saw the curiosity written all over her fellow students faces.

"Well let me explain what I think is the case here. So you will have an idea, as well as the rest of you. Was your mother a Gypsy, dear?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes…"

"Do you know anything of your ancestry?"

"No…"

McGonagall pointed at a broken spindle on the floor with her wand, and it turned into a chair. She sat in it. "Well, this is what I can deduce. But take my words lightly, at least until after you've talked with the headmaster about this. Emmeline, you may have power very, and I mean, very, few possess. The Gypsum blood in you, has given you a sufficient amount of power, a gift. You have the ability of Eveastena, the power to control and do things without the use of a wand. The power, comes from within you. Almost like you are telekinetic, but stronger. You can do things with the use of your mind. And sometimes, things can just happen because of the way your feeling. For instance, if you are scared, and something is about to bring you harm, that feeling will block whatever it is from inflicting pain to you. Or if you are angry, something will shatter or break or explode in your presence. You don't need a wand to inflict pain, or to control things. All you need is your mind. You don't even need to use your hands, but that's only doable for a very experienced witch with that gift, you'll have to learn how to obtain that power to use only your mind, without your hands. Right now, you'll need to use both simultaneous, to make something happen. Watch…."

Professor McGonagall then whispered a spell, in which a big brick from the wall went hurling through the air at top speed; its target, Emmeline's head. Emmeline flinched back and put her hand in front of her towards the incoming brick, and motioned her hand away to her left facing the opposing wall. The brick instantly lost control of itself and followed the sweeping motion of her hand, and crashed into the wall on her left. Again, the class looked at her in awe. Emmeline brought her hands in front of her face, and stared at them in wonderment. As if looking at them for the very first time.

COMING SOON---CH.7 Hidden Power of Gypsum!


End file.
